ADMIN CORE: VANDERBILT? INGRAM CANCER CENTER ADMINISTRATION/SENIOR LEADERSHIP PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) Administration assists the Director, Senior Leaders, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors/Managers, visiting speakers, external board members, donors and general membership in carrying out VICC's mission through administrative management, centralized services and overall planning and evaluation. As a matrix center, VICC supports key faculty and staff involved with the CCSG and its ancillary activities, including those that occupy VICC space and other research space across the institution, recipients of VICC philanthropic funds, and leaders of multi-investigator/multi-institutional grants or clinical research contractual agreements. Administration staffs all internal and external planning and evaluation efforts, and support to VICC membership, oversight of shared resources, faculty recruitment, administration of pilot projects and internal research awards, oversight of space and facilities, communications such as newsletters, publications, staff to Research Program Leaders and Executive Committee meetings, and oversees Center budgets and finance. Administration's success is demonstrated through the extensive work with Senior Leadership in implementing new research strategies, administrative support for the many multi- investigator and multi-institutional awards received by VICC members during the current funding period, in addition to the new faculty recruits and new initiatives made possible through philanthropy, and new informatics-based administrative tools. VICC has a strong leadership team that encompasses expertise across all facets of the cancer research and clinical enterprises and provides oversight of basic, clinical, translational, prevention, control and population-based research programs. Working collaboratively and effectively, the senior leaders have enhanced organizational capabilities and planning and evaluation activities to meet the needs of a growing cancer center. The executive senior leadership team identifies and recruits new associate directors, new Program Leaders and co-Leaders, and new shared resource leaders. In some cases these recruitments provide career development and mentored leadership opportunities and overall, ensure robust succession planning. During the current period, VICC executive leadership worked with the VUMC senior clinical and research leadership to establish a new Cancer Patient Care Center, a Center for Cancer Targeted Therapies, and the Cancer Health Equity Working Group. Senior Leadership includes the Director; Deputy Director; and the Associate Directors for Clinical Research, Population-Based Research, Basic Research and Shared Resources, Research Education, Global Health and Quantitative Sciences.